


reprieve

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Multi, Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Polycho - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: With Jericho in pieces at the bottom of the canal, its dwindling survivors take refuge in a nearby church. Nothing to do but wait, the Jericho Four try to get a moment's rest and recoup before the battle ahead.For the prompt: Jericrew; Things we talked about at a time when nothing bigger concerned us.
Relationships: Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus/North/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indig0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/gifts).



It’s strange to teeter on the precipice of a moment, of the calm before the storm, of the downtime before the revolution but a heartbeat away from making history. But that’s where they find themselves, here in this derelict church with its caved roof yawning wide and bathing them in starlight almost like a blessing from some deity not applicable to them.

They are tired and weary, but not broken- not yet, not without Markus saying so. And so they bide their time and they tend to the wounded and grieve for their fallen. Lucy’s absence is felt keenly by the scant few survivors of the original Jericho before Markus, and none moreso than he. Lucy had been the second oldest member of Jericho, and her presence a soothing balm, a patch over exposed circuitry. She had a way of knowing you, truly knowing you even if you hardly knew yourself, and she had been kind, endlessly kind. He misses her. He will miss her, always, for all the days to come. 

Markus sits at the altar, the fury and the grief simmering beneath his skin; that much he can see with no need to interface. Simon sits nearby, hands clasped almost in prayer as he stares numbly at his shoes. Josh knows he too will share in Lucy’s grief, and in grieving the loss of the people and the place they’ve called home for so long. Behind him are a handful of newer deviants, those who were let go by the Deviant Hunter who, for all his advancements, wasn’t so efficient after all. The Deviant Hunter himself is leaning by the entrance of the church, body language curled inwards, defensive and guarded and shamed too, though he shouldn’t be because holding an android’s actions accountable before they deviated is unjust and cruel. North sits on a pew, nursing superficial wounds and that recognisable fatigue settling into her chassis the way it’s settled in his and Simon’s these past two years. She is new, and she will feel so old because of it all. 

Simon moves first, catching his gaze and gently tipping his head slightly to indicate he follow. On his way, he reaches out to North as Simon reaches out to Markus and they slip into the little room where the priest would’ve changed into his sacramental garments. It’s a small room, cosy and more importantly- lockable. Josh turns the lock and Simon opens the drawers and pulls out altar cloths and like the fussy PL600 he is, he drapes them around everyone like tucking blankets around children. This is how Simon is, this is what Simon’s always done; an idle PL600 breaks easily and so he mustn’t be idle. 

Josh is fairly sure they’re all about to die. Somehow it doesn’t frighten him, and he supposes he’s been ready to die for a long time now, and Simon longer still. He tucks Simon against him and North siddles up at his side and after a moment Simon pulls Markus into their little huddle.

He’s not sure who it is first, but they’re crying, all four of them and it’s not a sorrowful cry it’s the ache of exhaustion, of frustration, of being kicked down every time they try to stand up. 

“This place is so dusty and these linens haven’t been washed and pressed in ages.” Simon laments suddenly and it startles a bark of a laugh from Markus.

“That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Look, they’re starting to yellow with age!” He picks at the corner of one of the cloths. “These are lovely they should be cared for.”

“Simon the church is falling apart, half the roof is literally gone.” North snorts back a laugh, hastily wiping her eyes. None of them make a move to pull away from each other, and Josh finds long lost comfort in their closeness.

“Tomorrow, we can stay at Carl’s and I promise the linens are always washed and pressed.” Markus smiles tiredly but earnestly. Tomorrow, he says, as if everything will be alright tomorrow. He believes it, and so Josh believes in it too.

“I’m sure it’s impeccably clean, so there won’t be much for me to do.” Simon sighs forlornly. 

“I’m not inviting you to housekeep, Simon, I’m inviting all of you as my friends.” Markus corrects matter of factly, expression softening. “As my family.”

“What’s Carl got in his house that would keep us occupied?” Josh asks curiously, and North’s eyes light up. 

“Oh Josh he has like, a huge library. Huge. Heaps of real books everywhere. Perfect for a nerd like you.” She pokes his cheek and he huffs indignantly. “And he has this whole room that’s like, just full of expensive clothes. Like a gallery but for clothes.”

“I’ll give everyone the grand tour.” Markus vows. “North’s only seen it via interface but I promise it’s even more impressive in person.”

“I want a huge library.” Josh confesses, and if everyone is making plans for ‘tomorrow’ then he will too. “I want heaps of real books everywhere. Top to floor, every wall. And a window seat that’s deep and comfy and has cushions and blankets.”

“I want to burn down the Eden Club and build a huge studio apartment right on top.” North grins. “It’ll be comfy and full of light and open plan so no one feels caged in. My brothers and sisters will stay there and feel safe.”

“I want…” Simon trails off wistfully, smile a little shy and self-conscious. “I want to stay with you all. To have some small room to share when I stay over. I don’t really think I want much in terms of things to call my own.”

“That’s a barefaced lie, you’d have an entire wardrobe of ugly chunky sweaters and you know it!” North retorts and Simon sputters a laugh. 

“Okay, you got me there. A wardrobe of ugly chunky sweaters is what I truly want.”

“I want,” Markus tightens his hold around them, “for my home to be your homes too. I want you in my life, always, and tomorrow I’ll introduce you all to my dad and I know he’ll love you.”

Josh is fairly sure they’re all about to die, but picturing a brighter, triumphant tomorrow feels placating. “That sounds wonderful, Markus.” He closes his eyes and bumps their brows together. “Tomorrow, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still on this hellsite](https://archadianskies.tumblr.com/).


End file.
